Cruel sueño
by yumie-anyway
Summary: Triste historia. La terrible pesadilla de Is se hace realidad.


Bueno esto fue algo que soñé hace tiempo =-=, es triste y lo traté de aclarar porque en mi sueño era algo borroso, las cosas que se sueñan... es extraño

precaución: Muertes de personajes ú.u. Leve IsxNor- demasiado leve XD y un poquito TinoxBerwald

* * *

Se había despertado sobresaltado y sudando frío.

Se paso una temblorosa mano por la frente y suspiró aliviado.

"Solo un sueño... un mal sueño... una pesadilla" eso se repitió una y otra vez durante todas esas tres semanas de tortura intensiva.

Hacia exactamente tres semanas habían ido a la guerra. Su recuerdo triste, la última mirada que le dio... Fue lamentable despedida, le había dicho: " no te preocupes, volveré, así que cuídate" _lo había prometido y en cambio él solo respondió: _"no me preocupo, en realidad, esto es solo una guerra absurda más"_ frio y sin verlo a los ojos pues en realidad dentro lo embargaba una pena inmensa y la inseguridad. Algo malo iba a pasar, o eso creia...

El sol de la mañana se filtraba por una persiana y el ruido del finlandés afuera le impidió, por suerte, seguir durmiendo, aunque de todas formas la angustiosa pesadilla volvería más tarde...

_Isu? Que bueno que estas despierto_

Una cabecita tímida y risueña se asomó por la puerta con un cuchillo en la mano y un delantal rosa pálido.

_el desayuno esta listo_anunció esto y se fue rápido.

Is se levanto peresozamente de la cama fría y húmeda... se vistió como de costumbre y salio al encuentro de Tino.

_buenos días _ dijo alegremente el finlandés.

_buenas..._ fue frío. Comenzó a comer.

_Si... _ calló por un momento_ han sido tres semanas ya... es triste, la verdad extraño a su-san... los gritos de Dinamarca... y ... a Nor...

El chico sabía que los comentarios sobre Nor no inmutaban la apariencia serena de Is, pero también sabía que en el fondo extrañaba a Nor y se preocupaba por él... las noches tortuosas las vivian juntos pues los quejidos y sollozos de Isu lo despertaban tambien a él... pero las sombrias lineas que bajaban por los ojos del islandés demostraban que él estaba peor.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Finlandia diera un saltito y saliera de la casa a ver que ocurría, Is esperó alguna señal de Tino... nada

Se paró a verificar que todo iba bien.

Un grito ahogado de Tino y una exclamasion casi inaudible lo hicieron apurar el paso

_Suecia?..._

Salió y vio a un par de metros a Finlandia que corria a mas no poder.

Una nota en el suelo... se agacho a recogerla ¿deja vu?.

Se paro en seco.

El sueño...

Corrió detras de Finlandia hasta alcanzarlo, no supo cuanto pero corrieron hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

Se detuvieron frente una colina, todo se veia pequeño desde allí. La brisa del mar no les llego de lleno en la cara. No había viento, el cielo estaba negro y pequeñas gotas caían en el pelo de las dos naciones que hacían lo posible por distinguir algo mientras recuperaban el aliento...

Abajo no se veía un alma. Bajaron corriendo por la pendiente mientras la llovizna se convertía en tormenta rápidamente siguiendo los cortos y ahogados "no..." se tino.

Islandia sabía lo que venia, durante tres semanas siempre lo supo.

El sueño... su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad de la peor manera...

Vio un barco... vio muchos barcos o eso dedujo, se detuvo. Estaba todo destrozado. En el aire aún se sentían restos de pólvora... restos de la batalla que tuvo un desenlace hace solo unos momentos...

Is vio a Tino correr hasta la orilla donde todo era escombros y... cuerpos, finlandia cayo de rodillas frente a un cuerpo en especial.

Is no tubo que acercarse para ver de quien se trataba. Ese era el segundo rostro familiar de su sueño, pero estaba todo demacrado por la batalla: la sangre más seca le pegaba el uniforme rasgado por todas partes a las profundas heridas, lleno de cortes enormes y perforaciones en su abdomen que le cruzaban hasta la espalda, rememoro las palabras de Tino hasta oírlas en verdad.

_no... no no puede ser!_ lloraba desgarradoramente _Esto es solo un sueño! Esto es...!_ su voz fue acallada por sollozos.

_una pesadilla_susurro Is.

Siguiendo aquella terrible imagen del recuerdo, caminó, como en su pesadilla, sintió como las lagrimas corrian por su rostro al dejar atras a Tino y ... a Suecia...

Las lagrimas se confundian con la lluvia y el llanto de Finlandia se confundia con el ruido de la misma.

Islandia llego a un puente a la altura del mar, caminó por el piso frio de piedra, esquivando escombros y cuerpos... el corazón se le aceleraba, se iva a romper en cualquier momento, tropezo con algo...  
"¿una mano?"

Su corazón dio un grito... la piel pálida y con heridas por doquier... recorrió el brazo del maltreñido traje... el pelo sucio y mojado... el olor a sangre emanaba con la lluvia y esta misma corría por los pies de Islandia... "...i-idiota..."

Vio el cuerpo de Dinamarca inerte en el piso... sintió aún mas punzante el dolor... era tan real... ni si quiera en su sueño había sentido tal desesperación...

El rostro del que se llamaba a si mismo "rey de los nórdicos" tenia una profunda herida... los ojos entreabiertos... Is se inclinó y con su fría y pálida mano los cerró... recorrió con una mirada rápida su cuerpo.. herido, destrozado y sucio. El olor a pólvora se había ido, pero el de sangre y desolación estaba en el aire aún...

Volvió la vista al rostro bañado en lluvia y el corazón se le encogió.. ¿ ironía?

Una tímida pero firme sonrisa se asomaba en los labios del danés...

_¿ Por qué... incluso ahora te empeñas en reír?...¿aún... aún cuando te atreviste a dejarnos?..._

Islandia se levantó lentamente. Era increible , pero sentia que podría llorar hasta desmayarse. Sintió la lluvia fría en su rostro... las lagrimas no cesaban...

Miró a todos lados, pero no vio nada... de pronto su sueño se borro de sus recuerdos...

Oía a Finlandia destrozado metros atrás.

Necesitaba recordar... ¿él seguía vivo? Su sueño terminaba también con él?... o solo...

De entre los escombros Is vio algo familiar.

Caminó rápido y se detuvo... no era él... como un alivio se escapo un gemido de sus labios.

Flash Back

_Llévate esto..._le dio su preciada pertenencia como si nada.

_¿Para qué querrías darme esto?_un sonrisa imperceptible se había aparecido en el rostro del noruego.

_Solo acéptalo _ Is esquivo su mirada.

_Bien, no seria un buen hermano si no aceptara un recuerdo tuyo_ Nor tomo el violín en sus brazos.

fin flash back

Isu tomo con la punta de sus dedos el preciado instrumento, pero estaba atorado.

Lo alzo con toda la mano y vio que algo colgaba de él, metió la mano bajo la superficie fría del agua...

"una mano"

El corazon del islandés se destrozo... "no... esto es un sueño ¡solo eso!"

Las lagrimas caían de su rostro como perlas brillantes y los labios le temblaban... la lluvia se intensifico y el ruido de sus gemidos quedo casi sofocado... su pecho dolía como si se fuera a romper.

_...prometiste que ibas a volver..._

"Llovió y llovió, el cielo del norte era negro, el mar se tiño de rojo y de lagrimas se baño el suelo...

"Solo una absurda guerra más"... esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y en su corazón... solo un segundo más... solo un minutos más... por favor dime que esto es solo un sueño.. un triste y cruel sueño..."

* * *

Me entristecí leyéndolo yo misma TT-TT es triste, y lamento si es confuso, como dije fue de un sueño y traté de dejarlo lo más natural posible.

Gracias por leer y si comentan mucho mejor ^w^ cuídense y sigan viviendo sus lifes tranquilamente.

adieu ^.


End file.
